villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
ADR-01: Jeri Type/Gallery
Images and videos of the ADR-01: Jeri Type from Digimon Tamers. Gallery Jeri form ADR-01_first_appearance.png|ADR-01's first appearance in her disguised form, perfectly resembling Jeri. ADR-01_with_Calumon.png|ADR-01 and Calumon about to leave the Digital World. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri0.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri1.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri2.png|ADR-01 showing no concern as the escape ship is attacked. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri3.png|ADR-01 and the tamers returning to the Real World. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri4.png|ADR-01 aboard the train followed by Takato and Guilmon. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri5.png|ADR-01 smiling at Takato who blushes. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri5.5.png|ADR-01 being brought to Jeri's father by Takato, Guilmon and Calumon. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri6.png|ADR-01 being pulled by Jeri's father to the taxi. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri7.png|ADR-01's evil grin after realizing the D-Reaper succeeded on arriving to the Real World. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri8.png|Evil Jeri appearing to Calumon and Masahiko. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri9.png|Evil Jeri's nightmarish stare. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri10.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri11.png|"It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt..." Evil Jeri terrorizing Masahiko. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri12.png|Jeri's stepmother worried about her step daughter strange behavior. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri13.png|Evil Jeri's confused expression... ADR-01_Evil_Jeri14.png|changes to a creepy smile. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri15.png|Evil Jeri briefly seen by Takato hiding behind a tree. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri16.png|Evil Jeri spying on the tamers. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri17.png|Evil Jeri is seen by Takato. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri18.png|"What is this chaotic world? These creatures mindlessly act on their own, but there is no value in the one. Only pain and doubt outside the collective." Evil Jeri before disappearing from Takato's sight. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri19.png|(Takato: But why is everything normal over here? Is it because there are trees?)"It is only because the analysis of organic lifeforms is not yet complete." Evil Jeri behind a tree answering Takato's question. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri20.png|Evil Jeri appearing to Takato and Guilmon. ADR 01 Disguise.jpg|ADR-01 smiling to Takato and Guilmon inside the D-Reaper. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri21.png|(Takato: I was really worried. I mean, you...) "The human individual known as Katou Jeri was a fascinating sample." Evil Jeri revealing that she isn't the real Jeri. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri22.png|"A foreign body that entered the network as data: a human. Its behaviour algorithm was found to be similar to D-Reaper's." ADR-01_Evil_Jeri23.png|(Takato: What are you saying? Stop it, Jeri!) ADR-01_Evil_Jeri24.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri26.png|"Jeri Katou's thought processes lead only to destructive behavior." ADR-01_Evil_Jeri27.png|Evil Jeri starting to show traits of her true form. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri28.png|(Takato: Jeri!) "It seems this is what humans call, sorrow." (Guilmon: Takato, she's not Jeri!). ADR-01_Evil_Jeri25.png|Evil Jeri's grin as she plays with Takato's feelings. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri29.png|"By using Jeri Katou as a sample, the D-Reaper analyzed the independents lifeforms known as humans, who created it and the network world and learned to use the human language." Evil Jeri revealing her true colors. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri30.png|(Takato: Jeri! uh..) Evil Jeri's red aura makes Takato back off. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri31.png|Evil Jeri slowly reveals traits of her true form. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri32.png|(Guilmon: That's the D-Reaper too!) ADR-01 Disguise End.jpg|ADR-01 semi-true form. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri33.png|(Takato: B-But that's...) "D-Reaper loaded Digimon data and gained the bodies which humans call, Agents." Evil Jeri telling Takato what she truly is. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri34.png|(Takato: Then, where's the real Jeri Katou?!) "This is a message to humans and Digimon" ADR-01_Evil_Jeri35.png|"D-Reaper has concluded that humans are not worthy of existing." ADR-01_Evil_Jeri36.png|Evil Jeri revealing her hatred towards humankind. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri37.png|Evil Jeri destroying the trees as she walks towards Takato and Guilmon. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri38.png|(Takato: Tell me where Jeri Katou is?!) ADR-01_Evil_Jeri39.png|Evil Jeri grinning towards Takato and Guilmon. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri40.png|(Takato: I'll save Jeri, no matter what!) "It is meaningless. The D-Reaper will eventually delete her." Evil Jeri revealing the real Jeri is in danger. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri41.png|Evil Jeri reveals she's got Takato's data from Jeri's memory to use it against his will. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri42.png|Evil Jeri's true arm. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri43.png|Evil Jeri using the memories of Jeri with Takato to make him sorrow. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri44.png|Evil Jeri's shadow. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri45.png|Evil Jeri chuckling evily as she takes delight from Takato's suffering. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri46.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri47.png|Evil Jeri turning Jeri's memories into cruel lies to harm Takato who is breaking into tears. ADR-01_Evil_Jeri48.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri49.png|(Takato: Jeri! Guilmon: Takato don't go to her!) "Everything is fate." ADR-01_Evil_Jeri50.png|ADR-01's disguise finally breaks. True form ADR-01_Jeri_Type.jpg ADR-01_Evil_Jeri51.png ADR-01_Evil_Jeri52.png ADR-01_Evil Jeri53.png|ADR-01's full body. ADR-01_Evil Jeri54.png|"Everything returns to nothingness. Nothingness is beautiful." ADR-01_Evil Jeri55.png|ADR-01 chasing Takato and Guilmon. ADR-01_Evil Jeri56.png ADR-01_Evil Jeri57.png|ADR-01 almost caught Takato. ADR-01_Evil Jeri58.png ADR-01_Evil Jeri59.png|ADR-01 about to catch Takato and Guilmon... ADR-01_Evil Jeri60.png|only to be stopped by MarineAngemon. ADR-01_Evil Jeri61.png|ADR-01 showing her fear to MarineAngemon's "Kahuna Wave" attack (made of positive energy). ADR-01_Evil Jeri62.png ADR-01_Evil Jeri63.png ADR-01_Evil Jeri64.png|MarineAngemon releasing several attacks of positive energy to the agent. ADR-01_Evil Jeri65.png|ADR-01 flies off from MarineAngemon. ADR-01_Evil Jeri66.png|ADR-01 flying away. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform67.png|"Jeri Katou's thought process is quite pitiful. Humans... such foolish beings." ADR-01 appearing to Jeri. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform68.png|(Jeri: No! I can't stand this anymore!) ADR-01 tormenting Jeri. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform69.png|ADR-01 tortures Jeri. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform70.png|"You should scream more. Drown in your sorrow. That will increase the D-Reaper's power!" ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform71.png ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform72.png|ADR-01 about to get a taste of her own medicine. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform73.png|ADR-01 scared. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform74.png|ADR-01 wrapped up. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform75.png|ADR-01 getting tortured. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform76.png|ADR-01 being dragged into the D-Reaper's brain with the amount of energy stolen from Jeri. ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform77.png ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform78.png ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform79.png ADR-01_Evil Jeritrueform80.png|ADR-01's devilish smile, as the Mother is finally starting to rise up. ADR-01_card.jpg|ADR-01's card. D-Reaper_ADR-01_Juri.png|ADR-01 in Battle Spirits. Merged form ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform21.png|ADR-01 first merged form as a giant head of Jeri. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform11.png|ADR-01 opening her mouth. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform22.png|ADR-01's breath. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform23.png ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform24.png|Gallantmon Crimson Mode defeats ADR-01's form. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform25.png|ADR-01's first merged form erased. ADR-01_Evil_Jeritrueform81.png|ADR-01's about to rise once again. ADR-01_Evil_Jeritrueform82.png|ADR-01 leaving through the Mother. Ultimate_ADR-01.jpg|ADR-01's second merged form as a faceless body. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform1.png|ADR-01's black gas attack. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform3.png|ADR-01 trying to crush Gallantmon's head with her hands. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform0.png|"Your struggle is pointless. Humans and Digimon should never have existed!" ADR-01 taunting Gallantmon. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform4.png|(Takato: Humans, animals, plants and Digimon... Because they have life, they protect it! Because it's such an important thing!) Takato's response. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform5.png|Gallantmon takes ADR-01's claws off him. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform10.png|ADR-01 dodging Gallantmon attacks. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform6.png|ADR-01 punching Gallantmon. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform7.png ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform8.png|ADR-01 kicking Gallantmon. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform9.png ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform13.png|ADR-01 kicks Gallantmon into the Mother. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform12.png|"Be gone!" ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform14.png|(Takato: We do not...) ADR-01 notices Gallantmon trying to get out. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform15.png|(Takato: deserve...) Gallantmon launching the definitive attack on ADR-01. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform16.png|ADR-01 tries to stop Gallantmon's attack... ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform17.png|...to no avail. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform2.png|(Takato: to disappear!) ADR-01 fatally punched by Gallantmon. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform18.png|ADR-01's last moment. ADR-01 Defeat.png|ADR-01 screams in pain one last time. ADR-01_Evil_JeriThirdform20.png|ADR-01 is erased by Gallantmon. ADR-01_D-Ark_15th.png|Evil Jeri's sprite from D-Ark (Digimon Virtual Pet). Vídeos One of the D-Reaper's Best Lines Ever ADR-01 Quotes Saddest Scene in Digimon 數碼寶貝03 D-Reaper 模仿人類 (日語，粵語，中字) Digimon Tamers D-Reaper Category:Galleries